


To Become A Burrito

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are we doing right now?" Yifan asked.</p><p>"Shush... We have become a burrito. We are one burrito," Chanyeol responded. "Nom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Become A Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: burritos
> 
> Warnings: bottom!Kris
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"Oh shit, Chanyeol!" A raven-haired male with sharp eyebrows groaned as a brunette male of equal size slammed his cock directly into the raven's prostrate with long strokes, each thrust deep and hard. "Faster, Chanyeol! Please, faster!" The raven moaned again, pressing closer to the brunette.  
  
"Keep moaning my name, Yifan," Chanyeol said, his voice husky and out of breath as he continuously rocked his hips into the panting raven beneath him, enjoying the clenching around his hard length.  
  
Yifan whimpered when another press to his prostrate made him arch his back, wanting more from the brunette. "Chanyeol-!" He whined, his nails digging into Chanyeol's shoulders as he clung to the brunette, teeth nipping at the soft skin without breaking it. "I'm so close-!"  
  
Chanyeol began rocking in and out even faster, watching the mesmerising sight of Yifan's head moving to the rhythm of the thrusts, shutting his eyes tightly and fisting the bed sheets as the approaching orgasm was coming ahead. "M-me too," he managed to stutter out, the warm rush pooling at his stomach and ready to burst. "Come- come together," he whispered into Yifan's ear as he quickly hauled the raven into his lap, driving up into the incoherent raven, who was babbling Chanyeol's name endlessly.  
  
"Coming- coming- ah ah... Aah-!" Yifan panted loudly as his peak neared, choking on a loud shout as white ribbons of cum shot from his member, coating his and Chanyeol's stomach. The latter emptied his release into Yifan with a low groan of the raven's name on his lips, moving his hips to milk it all out as Yifan groaned from the sensitivity and the feel of Chanyeol's cum inside.  
  
Chanyeol gently pulled out after a moment, cleaning Yifan and himself thoroughly with a clean towel and throwing it into the laundry basket for the next morning, and both of them slipping on loose, clean boxers. Then, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the exhausted raven next to him, kissing the other's cheek as he threw the covers over their bodies.  
  
"You'll be lucky if the neighbours don't complain again because of how noisy you were," Chanyeol teased, trailing his fingers down Yifan's naked chest.  
  
Yifan huffed, playing pushing Chanyeol's wandering hands away from his skin. "Shut up, that was all your fault. You kept teasing me," he said, rolling over to half-cover Chanyeol's equally naked body.  
  
Chanyeol shivered as Yifan's body touched his, the heat from their previous activities having quickly disappeared. "It's cold," he whined, craning to see that the windows were still closed.  
  
"That's because it's winter, silly," Yifan answered, cuddling closer to warm his boyfriend up. "And we're half-naked. And our heater's broken."  
  
Chanyeol sighed. "When's the repairman coming again?"  
  
"Not until tomorrow afternoon," Yifan said, pulling the covers up until it reached their chins, before sighing and grabbing his shirt, and then Chanyeol's as well. "Apparently everyone else's heaters decided to break down too."  
  
"Aish," Chanyeol pouted, wiggling into his shirt in bed like Yifan was. "I can't live like this! I am fire, not ice!"  
  
"I think you've forgotten that we don't actually have those powers," Yifan joked, poking Chanyeol's uncovered side and making him jolt his shirt down quickly.  
  
"I can dream, can't I?" Chanyeol said.  
  
"You can dream when you go to sleep," Yifan responded. "So sleep. I have work tomorrow and you have school."  
  
"I have a university lecture, Yifan. _University lecture._ Jeez, you make me sound like a highschooler," Chanyeol complained, but tenderly kissed Yifan, before closing his eyes.  
  
It only took a few moments before both males shivered again, unable to sleep because of the freezing temperature.   
  
"You're right. It's really cold," Yifan said. He rolled off Chanyeol, sitting up and rubbing his arms. "Brrr..." He reached for his baggy jumper strewn on his chair and put it on.  
  
Chanyeol sat up as well, blowing his fringe away with a puff of air. "I have an idea," he said, eyes lighting up.  
  
Yifan blinked. "Hm?"  
  
Chanyeol didn't say anything, only scooting over to embrace Yifan before pulling them back down into their bed and folding the end of the covers over their feet. Then, using the large duvet, the bed sheet and the thin blanket, which were all piled on top of each other, they wrapped themselves in it by rolling over a few times. The couple ended up in a position where Yifan was settled on top on Chanyeol with their bodies pressed tightly together and the raven's head pressed into the crook of the brunette's neck, while the covers were wrapped all around them, the top just touching their chins and the bottom closed so that the cold didn't reach their feet.  
  
"Chanyeol?" Yifan said.  
  
"Hm?" Chanyeol hummed.  
  
"What are we doing right now?" Yifan asked.  
  
"Shush... We have become a burrito. We are one burrito," Chanyeol responded. "Nom."  
  
Yifan squinted his eyes in confusion. "Did the cold do something to your head?"  
  
"Nah. I'm just warming up, and I kind of want a burrito now, actually," Chanyeol said thoughtfully.  
  
"It's 11pm," Yifan deadpanned. "Although, this was a good idea. I'm a lot warmer as well." Yifan looked at where they currently were. "Shouldn't we move over a bit though? I mean we're at the edge of the bed-"  
  
Chanyeol suddenly rocked to one side, making them roll over unexpectedly.   
  
"Ow," the couple both moaned, groaning as they hit the floor, the wrapped covers softening the blow.  
  
"Chanyeol, why did you move?" Yifan groused, letting his head drop back into the comfy space between Chanyeol's neck and shoulder.  
  
"You brushed your hand against my crotch, which surprised me. What was I supposed to do?" Chanyeol sniffed.  
  
Yifan let out a little sheepish sound. "Oh, I did? Sorry," he said, pressing a kiss against Chanyeol's warm neck. "Well, since neither of us want to move right now, we'll just stay here and sleep," Yifan said, slowly shutting his eyes.  
  
"Mm," Chanyeol hummed closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend on top of him. His eyes then snapped open at a sudden realisation. "Oh wait."  
  
"What?" Yifan asked, his eyes still closed.  
  
"What if I need to pee?"  
  
Yifan nipped at Chanyeol's neck. "You better not pee yourself in this burrito blanket, Chanyeol. I will maim you in the morning if I find a wet patch on my boxers," Yifan said pleasantly.  
  
Chanyeol gulped. "Yes sir."


End file.
